


Taas ja jälleen

by Sisilja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, katkeruutta, syvää synkkyyttä, tulkinnanvaraista itsetuhoisuutta
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Dracolla ei ole enää jalkoja joilla juosta.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Taas ja jälleen

**Author's Note:**

> Osallistuin tällä fikillä mm. Finin haasteeseen 12+ virkettä XVIII, jonka sääntöihin kuuluu, että tekstin jokaiseen virkkeeseen sisältyy jokin tietty ennalta määrätty sana. Sanalista löytyy loppusanoista.
> 
> Rowling omistaa Potterit. En saa tästä fikistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

Kun en ole kyllin väsynyt unohtaakseni vaan juuri tarpeeksi virkeä muistaakseni, tunnen kosketuksessasi ummehtuneen kellarihuoneen isäni ja äitini talossa. Muistan missä sinä olet ollut, mitä minä olen ollut, ja muisto pyörähtää laakeaksi kiveksi vatsanpohjaani.

Kivi on hapan kohotessaan suuhuni, minä yskin ja maistan mädän kun tajuan, taas ja jälleen, ettei meidän kuuluisi olla tässä, samassa sängyssä, samalla puolella, vaikka puolia on jopa tässä sängyssä kaksi ja sinä, sinä olet mielipuoli.

Tahtoisin muistaa kuinka meistä tuli miehiä ilman etuliitteitä, mutta muisti ei tottele tahtoa. Tieni näyttää päättyvän alati monistuvaan haaraan, vaikka oikeasti kuljettavia reittejä on ollut vain yksi, ja minä kuljin sen, päästä päähän.

Juokse silti, juokse vielä vähän, käskevät aivoni, mutta sydämeni puistelee, polveni tärisevät ja minä vaadin, että sinä ruhjot mulkkuasi minuun kovempaa. En voi enää juosta näillä jaloilla, saati tällä perseellä, minä repeän jokaisella työnnöllä aavistuksen lisää samalla kun sinä ähiset ja huokaat rakastavasi minua, vitun hullu.

Kun iskeydyt eturauhaseeni, taas ja jälleen, en muista eilistä, olen pelkästään elossa ja sinun. Sinä tuoksut kamalalta, sinä tuoksut sinulta, tältä sinä tuoksut, ja tuoksussasi on selväsanainen viesti, tiukka käsky minulle sekä kostua että vuotaa, tiputella koko saastainen totuus vuoteeseesi.

Voisin paremmin, jos sinut olisi murhattu sinä iltana jona riistit minulta sauvani ja pakenit. Voisin toden totta voida paremmin, ajattelen ja puristan kyrpääni, ajattelen seurusteluhuonetta vanhempieni talossa, ruokasalia jossa pidettiin suureellisia juhlia, päivällisiä, illallisia, mietin pimeän nihkeää kellaria, jossa sinun olisi kuulunut kuolla, mutta et kuollut, koska sinä et varmaankaan ole kykeneväinen kuolemaan.

Läähätän tuskasta ja olen kateudesta vihreä, tärvelen sinua minkä kerkeän, jotta voisin paremmin, jotta voisit olla kanssani, jotta palaisit luokseni niin kuin minä palaan sinun. Minulla ei ole ketään muuta, minulla on vain suolaa haavoissa ja arpia ympäri kehoa ja mieltä. Sinun arpeesi ei satu enää, sinun tulevaisuutesi on vienon toiveikas, kun taas minun vammani märkivät yhä sinun puolestasi.

Minä olen käärme ja myös käärmeet selviytyvät, vaikka niillä ei olekaan jalkoja joilla juosta pakoon.

Ilma lävistää minut viileänä, kun vetäydyt ulos minusta ja huomaat että kullissasi on verta ja minä, minä nauran. Vereni oli joskus puhdasta, nyt se on pelkkää pohjasakkaa, mitättömin asia maailmassa, ja sinä tuhahdit kun sanoin niin, kenties viime viikolla, tai ehkä edellisessä elämässä, sinä kerroit että pienin asia maailmassa on atomi eikä minun vereni. En ymmärtänyt sinua silloin enkä ymmärrä nytkään, mutta minä tunnen sinut, sinä tunnut raipalta nahassani ja se riittää.

Hipaiset paljasta pakaraani ja minun tekee mieli itkeä, mutta sinä et arvosta itkua. Kipu sykähtelee, laajenee ja leviää yhtä odotetusti kuin siinä kostean tunkkaisessa kellarihuoneessa, jossa sinä olit käväissyt ja jossa minä sain osuuteni sinun paostasi.

Sormesi vaeltavat alaselälläni, huulesi myös, sinä pyydät anteeksi ja minä annan, minulla ei ole muuta kuin annettavaa. Tavoittelet sauvaasi ja loitsit, ja minä tunnen täyttyväni usvalla. Kun nirhaumani näennäisesti umpeutuvat, käännyn kohtaamaan hyveelliset kasvosi, jotka kerran kielsin tunnistavani, vaikka tuntisin ne tuhansien polttoherjojen läpi. Rakkauteni sinua kohtaan on auguurin huuto, ujo, ruma ja tietää vain sadetta. Jos uskaltaisin, ravistaisin sulkani pörheiksi, levittäisin siipeni ja lähtisin palaamatta.

Mutta yö on kierähtämässä jo aamuun enkä minä en ole lintu, minä olen käärme, minä katson sinuun ja minä jään.

**Author's Note:**

> Sanalista:  
> 1\. virkeä  
> 2\. kivi  
> 3\. hapan  
> 4\. ilman  
> 5\. haara  
> 6\. juosta  
> 7\. sinä  
> 8\. ja  
> 9\. viesti  
> 10\. murhata  
> 11\. juhla  
> 12\. vihreä  
> 13\. suola  
> 14\. vieno  
> 15\. käärme  
> 16\. viileä  
> 17\. atomi  
> 18\. raippa  
> 19\. paljas  
> 20\. kipu  
> 21\. vaeltaa  
> 22\. usva  
> 23\. hyveellinen  
> (jokerivirke)  
> 24\. pörheä  
> 25\. yö


End file.
